


Way back

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: Missing scene ep. 7x06





	Way back

***  
Останавливаюсь только на пороге твоей квартиры, осененный внезапным озарением, но руки все уж сделали за меня… Странные были несколько дней – я ненавижу обманывать тебя, но другого выхода не было, мы оба должны сделать вид, что ты – не в курсе…

_\- Галло?! Чертов Фрэнк Галло?! Ты охренел?!! – ты встречаешь меня в нашем кабинете, когда я совсем не готов тебя видеть и уж тем более тебе отвечать._   
_\- Харви, я…_   
_\- Не слышу! – перебиваешь ты, подходя ближе, - Взять бы тебя за шкирку и окунуть носом…_   
_\- Могу и огрызнуться… - также тихо отвечаю, не отводя взгляд, ты усмехаешься, - На Алекса огрызнешься…_   
_\- Сработало? – спрашиваю, отходя к столу, - Он тебе рассказал?_   
_\- Еще нет… - усевшись на диван, ты возвращаешься к тому, что было, - я так и не услышал ответа – Галло?_   
_\- Он может быть ключевым свидетелем…_   
_\- Ты охренел! – выносишь ты вердикт, - Эта сволочь едва тебя не порешил, а ты – хочешь ему еще и денег дать! Может, просто пойдешь и застрелишься у него на глазах, чтобы удовольствие доставить по полной программе!_   
_\- Харви…_   
_\- Не-Харви мне тут! – поднявшись, ты нависаешь над столом, - Я просил тебя, Майк, не лезть в это дело самому, ты мне обещал, что твой Оливер будет ширмой. А в итоге? Ты собираешься платить Галло за показания на процессе, рядом с которым тебя быть не должно! Ты развалишь свое собственное pro bono, ты ведь это понимаешь?!_   
_\- А как еще нам заставить твоего лучшего друга раскрыться? – изображая воздушные кавычки, возражаю я, - Это ты его сюда притащил неизвестно зачем! И это у него – какой-то компромат на тебя!_

\- Ты – один? – задаю самый идиотский вопрос из всех возможных, уже стоя на пороге. Оценив по достоинству, ты приподнимаешь бровь, - А тебя это остановит?  
\- Рейч предъявила ультиматум… - отодвинув тебя в сторону, прохожу внутрь, - либо фирма, либо консультация…  
\- И что – ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе с выбором?   
\- Я хочу… - плеснув виски, останавливаюсь на привычном месте у окна, - вернуться назад…

  
***  
Стук в дверь глубокой ночью – признак тревожный и означать может лишь одно… тебя на пороге.  
\- Помешал? – очередной риторический вопрос, в которых ты – мастер. Приподнимаю бровь, отзываясь, - Это было твоей целью? – сдвинув меня с дороги, ты просто входишь, направляясь прямиком к столику с напитками.  
\- Где мы ошиблись, Харви? – плеснув себе виски, отходишь к окну, - И как вернуться назад?

_\- Он прав! – повышаю голос, чтобы перекричать вашу с Алексом перепалку, - Майк, все кончено! Дело закрыто и мы больше не имеем к нему отношения! Все!_   
_\- Ты не можешь… - ты взвинчен и плохо соображаешь, и не видишь того, что вижу я – Алекс напуган._   
_\- Еще как могу! – давлю сильнее, чтобы Алекс расслабился и поверил, что я по-прежнему на его стороне. – Повторяю, дело закрыто, ты меня понял, Майк? Не слышу!_   
_\- Понял! – бросаешь ты, явно с трудом проглатывая все лестные эпитеты в адрес Алекса и мой. Алекс кивает с удовлетворенным видом победителя, направляясь к выходу, тебя удерживает мой взгляд._   
_\- Не стоит, Майк…_   
_\- Не понимаю, о чем ты! – все еще ершишься ты, - Я профукал дело, клиенты остались ни с чем, а ты…_   
_\- Именно об этом я тебя предупреждал! Это была твоя чертова идея, если найдешь время порыться в своей замечательной памяти._   
_\- Надеюсь, оно того стоит! – бросаешь ты, уходя…_

\- Вернуться? – останавливаюсь рядом, ночной город как на ладони, - Куда ты хочешь вернуться, Майк?  
\- Туда, где все было хорошо…   
\- Мы зашли слишком далеко… - в тон ему отвечаю я, - следов уже не найти…


End file.
